Natalie is two now! She is walking! Look at her story through Christin
by FanGoddess06
Summary: Christina becomes a bigger part of the Eaton family. It's her perspective that watches the sweet angel Natalie.


Tobias' POV

Natalie is walking now. She follows me everywhere. Christina watches her while I work in the tech rooms. Natalie's eyes are a brilliant blue and her hair, though very short, is her mother's.

Tonight, when I have to work, Christina comes over early. We stay and talk for a couple minutes. We watch Natalie play with toys and try to eat everything. We laugh about funny stories of Natalie until I have to go. "See ya!" I say.

"Bye!" Chris answers as she scoops up Natalie.

"Mama!" Natalie squeals. We both stare at Natalie until I rush off to my car. I start it and drive off to work. Why did Natalie have to do that? Not that she knew any better, but still! Now things could go two ways. 1) Awkward or 2) Nothing at all. Just normal.

(Christina's POV)

Oh, Natalie. Why must you have? I shrug, but I am extremely disappointed. The look on Four's face was terrible. He looked utterly horrified and just plain sad. It breaks my heart because... well, because I may or may not have a little crush on him. I know he's still grieving over Tris, but I can't help who my heart loves. "Natalie! Time for lunch!" I call. The little girlie crawls into the kitchen and holds her arms in the air. I lift her into her baby seat and buckle her in.

"Who wants some soup?" I sing. Natalie claps her hands and laughs. "Do you want some, Lee-Lee?" She nods vigorously and I chuckle. "Here comes the airplane!" I announce and steer the "plane" into her mouth. She gobbles it up, and soon she finishes her bowl.

"Night-night time!" I tell her. I lay her down in her bed. She falls asleep immediately. I watch her for a while until I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Tobias is there. He's rocking Natalie in the rocking chair. He smiles when he sees me awake. "There's a spare bedroom around the corner. Go ahead and rest." He says. I nod and shuffle toward the room.

He must understand how hard it is to sleep. Especially when it's in the house that Will grew up in. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head touches the pillow.

When I wake up, I forget where I am for a minute, and I freak out. Then I remember, amd start looking for Tobias. I find him in the kitchen, eating tacos. I sit across from him and he offers me a taco. I accept, and we eat in silence.

"Where's Lee-Lee?" I ask.

"With Evelyn." Four says gruffly. I am smart enough to tread this subject carefully.

" Why?" I ask tenderly.

"I need to work and you needed to sleep." With that, he walks off. He steps out the front door, and I run after him.

"Do you want me to pick Lee-Lee up?" I ask.

"No, I'll do it. Take the rest of the day off." He replies. I nod, and walk back into the house. Honestly, this is almost my house, too. I do the dishes, sweep, take out the trash, do the laundry and other chores like that.

When Tobias gets home, the house is sparkly clean. His back is rigid, and he radiates anger. I take Lee-Lee from him and look up at him."You should go relax, and I'll take care of Lee-Lee and dinner." He looks at me weird, like I said something of no sense whatsoever.

"I thought I told _you_ to relax." He says.

"I love Lee-Lee, we all do. I would love to cook. I haven't done it in ages though. It would be a great fun to." I smile at him, hopefully reassuringly. He nods, and walks to his room. I tickle Natalie where she is ticklish, amd she giggles. Her laugh is contagious. I start to laugh too, loud chuckles from the gut. When we're done, we are a huge, hysterical mess.

I put Natalie in her highchair and buckle her in. I start on dinner, which is lasagna, and then give Natalie some toys. She stays content while I cook. As a dessert, I cook chocolate cake, a known favorite of Four.

When I look up, Tobias is there, watching me with a smile. I smile back and keep working on the food. When it is ready, I make 3 plates; a small one, a medium one, and a large one.

We eat at the table, telling funny jokes,and sharing stories. When I bring out the cake, Four's eyes light up.

At the end of the night, Four compliments me in the food before heading to bed

I think I will always remember this night.


End file.
